garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminus Group
The Terminus Group is a privately owned securities and technologies companyIt is actually a collection of parent and subsidiary companies that have been financially tied together by agreements and negotiations between the families. The St. Claire facility, however, functions as an independent entity that can draw on the rest of the group as needed (through PC resources/allies/kin/etc.). sponsored primarily by three four families: The London-based (Silver Fang) Townsend family, the Edinburgh-based (Silver Fang) Duncan family, the New York-based (Glass Walker) Chavez family, and the Colorado Springs-based (Glass Walker) Altimari family. *Note: The Corporate Wolf camp of the Glass Walkers has a hand (unsurprisingly) in Terminus Group activities, but the Group is not beholden to that camp. General Information The St. Claire offices specialize in the creation of security technologies (through the use of talens, fetishes, and spirits as necessary), the protection of items (and persons, as necessary), and reclamations of stolen properties. As part of the negotiations, the Silver Fangs have agreed to make no tribal claims on the company, and have ceded rights of territory fully to the Glass Walkers. (The Fangs, however, are still important sponsors and staunch allies of the group. As such, Fangs are generally made welcome, offered asylum, etc. as appropriate to the situation.) Naturally, Glass Walkers are welcome to visit, provided they don't interrupt normal business. All Walkers will be provided with the code necessary to use the service elevator to get to the (veil-safe) third floor. This password will be changed often, so don't lose those email updates! This is just an IC precaution in case someone should get captured, etc. The full amenities of the Terminus Group building, however, will be available only to employees (as they will need proper clearance and so forth). Any Walker who wants to be an employee can; a place will be found for you. This is just to prevent random new bloke X from trolling on up and yanking whatever or causing a ruckus without being vetted through other means first. (The one exception to this rule will be the Walker Don, who will always be granted full access.) Mission The Terminus Group maintains the following objectives: *To create a friendly and stress-free work environment. *To innovate securities technologies (software and hardware). *To maintain a sparkling reputation as a firm that is both reliable and vigilant in either protecting or reclaiming items and information of value. *To support and improve local communities. *To have a small carbon footprint. Security Being a securities firm, the Terminus Group building has state-of-the-art security which includes CCTV cameras, motion and thermal sensors in sensitive areas, security guards with metal-detecting wands and so on as necessary. Glass Walker ingenuity has further enhanced the place, placing the servers behind redundant firewalls, and (as IC allows), convincing spirits to help look after things. RP Hooks How to get involved. * The Terminus Group is open to making contracts! * ONSen/Plots can be run involving the protection of items/persons or the reclaiming of items; attempted break-ins and theft from the company; corporate politics/shenanigans and so on. * The Group is open to involving other families (tribal association doesn't matter up front), or recruiting more individuals from the founder families (talk to Charley, Ishmael, or Holland as appropriate). * Need a job? Talk to Human Resources. (Again, tribal association doesn't matter.) Current Employees Current PCs * Ishmael Chavez / Board Member; R&D lead. * Dirk Duncan / Public/Business Relations * Linnaea Griffin-Macey / R&D Intern. * Rhys Cadogan / Executive Intern. * Nicodemus Dalton / Financial Analyst. Past/Inactive PCs * Charley Townsend, Jr. / Board Member; Accounting and Finances lead. * Holland Altimari / Board Member; HR and Marketing lead. * May Lin / Personal Assistant to the Board (and sometimes Receptionist). * Nieve Martinez / R&D. * Devon Clendaniel / Mail room. * Cordelia Moriarty / Executive Assistant. NPCs Many of these NPCs are not local. Please make sure to list where they are located. * Armando Chavez (New York / Ally 1): Ishmael's exceedingly rich and (until recently) distant Uncle. He is the mastermind behind the Terminus Group and brokered negotiations. * Charles Townsend, Sr. (London, UK): Owner of Townsend Banking, Inc. of London. It's an investment banking firm, and one of the primary three investers in Terminus Group. Also Charley's father. * Donald Mellancamp: Glass Walker kinfolk from New York, vetted by Armando, who has a lot of executive experience running companies. Floor Layout There is a well-manicured lawn with fountains and walkway lamps. * There is a private and secure service elevator that runs directly to the 3rd floor. 1st Floor (Lobby) Includes * Coffee bar. * Reception / Main Desk * Waiting area. Public Offices Which includes a cubicle farm, mundane offices, and public conference room. Elevator It's an elevator. 2nd Floor (Administrative) Private Offices These are dark rooms that are given in the Office Listing object. * Office of Charley Townsend, Jr. / Board Member; Accounting. * Office of Ishmael Chavez. / Board Member; R&D. * Office of Holland Altimari. / Board Member; HR and Marketing. Board Room This is the bulk of this floor, with a large table, staging/showcase area, full A/V capability, and so on. 3rd Floor (Private Sector) This is a veil-safe floor with full living amenities for employees-in-residence. Includes: * Kitchen * Living area. * Gym Living Quarters These will be created as needed for those staying in the building. * No personal rooms yet. Skywire Pack Area (Security) Skywire no longer claims this area so it is open to a new pack or general Garou/mundane security. Workshop (R&D) All technologies and securities development is done here. This includes talen/fetish development and so on. It is a safe area guarded by spirits. Includes: * Computer Lab / Server Room * Ritual Room **Note: This room is warded. * Vault **Note: This room is spiritually protected. Service Elevator As mentioned above. Roof (Cafe & Observation) A glassed-in, insulated observation area with a fully-stocked cafe and bar. Company events and parties typically take place here. It opens into a garden area and balcony. Balcony Garden The cafe has doors that open into a garden area, with plants that change given the season and weather. The balcony is opens towards the city center, allowing a view of the skyline. The cafe even has a fountain! Footnotes